


Heavenly Ambrosia: Madam's visit

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Always with the showerin right? (Well I want people to be clean lol), Blow Jobs, Both have both sets of genitals, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Oh the Fluffiness, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, This might give you cavities, caressing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Madam has some unexpected free time and decides to got surprise her Precious.





	Heavenly Ambrosia: Madam's visit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fluff levels are through the roof!

**Heavenly Ambrosia: Madam’s visit**  


It seemed quite impossible but I was finished with my work. _All_ of it. None of the humans were ill or injured, all my reports had been filed and the shift changes for my staff had been handled. I was off duty. Not only in the sense that my official shift was over, but I had nothing niggling around at the back of my mind - nothing to plan for. No strange rash to try to explain... It was so rare for that to happen that I felt quite stumped.

I had free time. _Free time_... I rolled the words around in my mind and smiled. What would I do with my _free time_... I could have a long soak in my bath and listen to some of the new music from Homeworld. I could try to catch up on my reading... Or I could take a walk... Maybe stroll along and surprise my Precious? A warm sensation emanated from my gem at the thought.

I tapped a few commands into my big desk-mounted screen to check if she was in her room - yes, she was. And she was alone, sitting on the middle of the floor with her little chalk board with her pink Sork beast in her lap. I took a freeze frame and added it to my now quite large ‘Precious being precious’ folder before getting to my feet and stretching. Before I left my quarters I took a look in the mirror and adjusted my hair a tad and straightened my uniform.

As I made my way through the corridors I nodded at the guards, bestowing a little smile on 8XO - this had become a habit now. She responded by standing at attention smartly and raising her chin a smidge higher. When I was almost out of earshot I heard the other amethyst snigger “Suck up” and 8XO respond with a jovial “Fuck you, XT”.

When I reached my Precious’ room she was looking up to see who was approaching - when she saw it was me she smiled broadly and got to her feet.

“Evening, Precious...” I greeted with a smile of my own.

“Madam!”

“May I enter...?”

She nodded enthusiastically and I disengaged the force field. If I had any say in the matter, I would give my Precious some actual quarters of her own. She was so docile and kind, the most I think she’d get up to if she had free reign was that she’d go visit the guards or 6XT. Or me. The wrist band she was wearing had a tracker in it, so if she got lost we could always find her.

She hugged me around the waist with a soft little sound and I embraced her back, feeling her hair tickle my gem ever so slightly.

“I had some free time...” I said quietly. “So I thought I’d come for a visit...”

“Happy...” she sighed, looking up at me from just below my gem. Her cheeks were tinted a darker pink now.

“How are you, my Precious...?”

“ _Happy_...” she giggled, bouncing on her heels a little. I felt a tad foolish now. “How are you... Madam?”

“I am very well... Did I interrupt you doing something?”

“Drawing... But like hugging better...” she gave me another squeeze. Truly, she could charm the epidermal covering off an aquamarine... I felt myself smile wider than I had done in days.

“I enjoy hugging you too, Precious... But I’m curious as to what you were illustrating... May I see?”

“Mmm!” she looked delighted and promptly sat down on the floor and picked up her chalk board. I sat down too and she scooted closer to me. On the board was... a face. My eyebrows rose in surprise. It was very life like.

“That’s... one of the amethyst guards...” I said quietly.

“Twinkle Toes” she nodded.

“It’s very good, Precious...” she beamed up at me, then used a damp rag to wipe across it. “Oh!” she stopped and looked at me with surprise. “Why are you erasing it?”

“To... draw something else?”

“Oh, I see...” I felt foolish again. But I would have liked to take a picture with my screen. It truly had been a very good drawing. She wiped the board, then picked up a piece of blue chalk and looked up at me.

“Can I draw... you?”

“Me?” I blinked at her, feeling surprised and a little flattered. “Go right ahead...” my cheeks felt warm. She began to scribble immediately - didn’t she need me to pose? She looked up at me from time to time, a concentrated expression on her face. After only a few minutes she put down the chalk and turned the board around to show me. It was a bust illustration of me. I reached out for it and she let me take it, then cuddled up to my side as I stared. Even with the thick chalk she had managed to capture me accurately, just like the amethyst. In the picture I was smiling warmly... A very light dusting of chalk over my cheeks made it look like I was blushing faintly.

“You like it... Madam?” my Precious asked, sounding a little uncertain.

“Yes, yes of course, Precious” I said, realizing I must have been quiet for quite some time. “Very well done...” I pulled out my screen and lined it up, then took a picture. My Precious looked at I was doing curiously. “I’m going to keep this...” I showed her the image. My Precious looked very happy at my words and hugged my arm. I planted a little kiss on her forehead and smiled. “Thank you, Precious...” I could already imagine myself looking at this picture late at night, especially after a long and busy day. This was how she saw me... Smiling kindly... I kissed her forehead again, feeling my spirits lifting a tad higher.

“You’re welcome... Madam...” she hummed. I lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips and she giggled adorably into mine - it made me smile, complicating the kiss slightly.

“Now what can Madam do for you... my talented Precious?”

“More kisses...?” she suggested and I smiled before pulling her close again. Her soft lips parted when bidden and soon our tongues twisted gently around each other. I stroked her neck lightly with the tips of my fingers and she let slip a little moan. We spent a few minutes with our mouths locked and I felt the pleasant heat she always invoked in me spread to my cheeks, chest and groin. I enjoyed the feeling of my penis becoming erect within the confines of my figure hugging uniform and of the slick sensation blooming between my labia.

My Precious’ breath became deeper as time wore on - it delighted me that mere kisses with me were so arousing to her. I put my middle finger against her collar bone and pressed ever so slightly - my Precious leaned back like a good girl and lay down. We didn’t break our kiss. I was on my side next to her and began to caress her chest with the lightest of touches, not removing the thin shirt she was wearing. I stroked over the swell of her soft breasts, skirting just around her areola. She whimpered with arousal when I did that - the sound made the skin on the top of my head tingle pleasantly. I continued to kiss and caress her with great care, keeping my touch soft and responsive to her breathing. When I had her lips trembling against mine I began to move my hand lower. I pulled up her shirt to expose her belly, then began to stroke that too, my fingertips barely brushing her skin. The area under her belly button was softer than the rest and I focused there for a while, enjoying the sensation immensely. My Precious was still wearing her lioncloth and I glanced down a second to see her phallus straining under the fabric. I moved her garment to the side - her throbbing erection bounced onto her tummy. I knew she must be aching for release soon, but I wanted to take her further... I resumed caressing her soft skin, trailing down over her thighs before coming back up to her tummy. She was trembling under my touch now, moaning into my lips. I leaned back slightly and she tried to follow, not wanting our lips to part. Her eyes were hazy with arousal and her cheeks a deep pink.

“When I have called you good girl three times... you may climax...” I whispered huskily. She nodded, panting, her eyes fluttering at the mere mention of her favorite praise. I moved my hand up over her breasts again, this time brushing her soft left nipple carefully. “Good girl...” she whimpered and bit her lip, her hips bucking, but she didn’t ejaculate - this made me feel a thrill of joy - I did so enjoy being in control...

I moved my hand to her other nipple and caressed that too - this made her breath hitch and her eyes flutter closed for a moment. I gave her a few seconds to settle before saying “Good girl...” for the second time. This time her back arched and she groaned, biting her lower lip, her face screwed up in concentration. Sweat was beading her forehead and I gazed down upon her with pride blooming in my chest - a pleasant trembling went through my core. I moved my hand lower again, caressing the underside of her breasts and the side of her ribs, then I leaned down to breathe in her ear, letting her hear the arousal in my exhalations - this made her shiver and gasp. I moved closer until my lips were almost touching her sensitive earlobe. “Good... girl...” her reaction was instantaneous - her head rolled to the side and her back arched powerfully, a deep, sensual moaning leaving her as the orgasm claimed her. I turned to see her phallus ejaculating long ropes of pure white essence, draping her chest and belly beautifully. To my delight one quite forceful burst hit my cheek and I smiled, stroking along her undulating tummy to encourage her. She writhed under my gentle touch, ejaculating a few more times before settling back and panting, her face rosy and relaxed - and smiling.

“M-Madam...” she giggled.

“Yes, Precious...?” I hummed contentedly, wiping her ejaculate from my cheek and tasting it slowly. Stars, it had been a stroke of genius to make the phallus able to do that. The secretion produced was very palatable to me, combining my Precious’ already delectable essence with a somewhat milky aftertaste.

“I like... being your - your good girl...”

“I know...” I gave her a soft smile. “It is very satisfying for me... to make you writhe and moan... It makes me... very happy...” she gazed up at me adoringly and I stroked her cheek, finding a strand of imitation-semen there. She took my finger in her mouth playfully and sucked it clean. “Do you enjoy the taste of you own ejaculate...?”

“Mmm...” she hummed and nodded, stroking the underside of my thumb with her tongue.

“I do too...”

“And... like yours...” she said a little indistinctly, looking up at me and smiling around my digit.

“That is very nice to hear, Precious...” it was - my member tensed up a moment before relaxing back against my thigh, kept there by the tight fabric.

“Want to taste...” she moved her hand onto my belly.

“Not quite yet, my dear...” I smiled at her and bit my lip as an interesting little idea came to me. “Where do you keep your... special toy...?” she raised her eyebrows at me, then reached up under the pillows on the bed and brought out the blue cylindrical container. “Open it...” I instructed. She did as I asked and we both looked at it as she did. It had been a while since I had seen it now - my own vagina - at least from this angle. I smiled to see my pale blue folds slick and shining with lubrication and my white clitoris erect. “See how much I enjoy... giving my Precious pleasure...?” she nodded, gazing at the device. “Could you be a really good girl... and lick it for me...?” she glanced at me and wet her lips.

“Y-yes Madam...”

“But let me hold it...” she gave it to me. “Now... I know you are very good at performing cunnilingus... But there is something special I’d like you to do... I will demonstrate...” my Precious let out a little whimper and bit her lip - she evidently found the idea of me performing cunnilingus on my own vagina enormously arousing. I smiled at her. “I wish for you to... pay close attention to the hood of my clitoris... And the area underneath the fold and behind the head...” I reached up with my free hand and pushed my hood back gently, drawing in a breath as I did so. “S-see how the shaft extends into my skin...? It is a very sensitive area for me... Use your tongue like this to stimulate it...” I brought the device closer and heard her gasp and shudder more than I did myself as the tip of my tongue slid under my hood. I spent a few seconds exciting myself, my ears picking up the sounds of extreme arousal coming from my Precious. It made my clitoris swell against my bottom lip. “Now... you try...” I held it out for her and she closed her eyes reverentially before copying me. Her touch made me draw in a shuddering breath and my hand tighten around the metal cylinder. “Th-that’s oh... that’s a very good girl...” I tittered faintly and saw and felt her smile. It was enormously pleasurable - both the physical sensation and the sight of my Precious so close, her soft mouth wrapped delicately around my most sensitive part. I felt my hips want to rock, but forced them to remain still.

“Mmm...” my Precious hummed contentedly into my slick skin - the slight vibration made my breath hitch faintly and I smiled and nuzzled her cheek. I put my head next to hers so that I could see from her vantage point as well.

“Now a little... little more forcefully...” I instructed. My Precious obeyed happily and my hips twitched once before I regained control over them. “That’s excellent...” I panted. “Keep going...”

For the next few minutes I instructed her carefully and she proved yet again what a tender lover she was. When my climax was mere seconds away I moaned;  

“Stop...” she ceased her caresses, panting against me. “N-now you may take... my penis...” I phased off my lower uniform and my throbbing member landed on her thigh. She moved down eagerly and I rolled onto my back. “You m-may begin...” she smiled excitedly, then lowered her mouth onto my crown and gave me a very gentle suck. I moved my hands to stroke both her cheeks and she looked up at me happily as she continued to suckle very softly. Her tongue lavished the sensitive spot at the back of my head and I found I couldn’t hold back any more. The coil of pleasure unwound all at once and I felt the tugging surge of semen racing through my shaft.

The world became quiet...

The symphony of silence that was my most sacred place enveloped me in its soft and tingly embrace - and with me was my Precious. Everything else disappeared. My Precious’ mouth worked around my pulsating head as she swallowed again and again... and again... I felt warm liquid land on my thighs and vulva and knew my Precious had joined me in climax - this brought me both joy and pride and a second wave of pleasure stole my senses.

When sound came back into my world I could hear myself panting and my Precious slurping a little sloppily.

“Ohh...” I moaned, my body relaxing and my head spinning slightly. “That... that was a very good girl, Precious...” she was still sucking my penis with every sign of enjoyment and looked up at me happily. She soothed me down into a flaccid state before letting me go, then sat back a little and smiled, her cheeks rosy. She looked very proud of herself.

“Thank you Madam...” she said, stroking my hip gently. “Was... yummy... But... Sorry for... ” she pointed to her essence draping my lower half.

“Don’t apologize for reaching climax, Precious... I didn’t say you had to wait...” I said with a little titter. “But I’d like for you to... clean it up...” she nodded and looked a little relieved. When she was done she kissed my mound before snuggling up to me. “When was the last time you ate, Precious...?” she shrugged. “Are you hungry...?” she thought a moment.

“Full of your cum...” she giggled. I let out a little snort of laughter and she beamed at me delightedly.

“That might be the case, but you need more... than just my semen as nourishment... I will send for something for you to eat... But perhaps we should have a shower first...”

“A little sticky...” my Precious touched the semi-dried ejaculate on her belly.

After putting on my uniform again and stripping my Precious down and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders I picked up a fresh set of clothes for her and we headed to the closest shower room. As we walked she reached for my hand. I took it with a smile, not able to remember when last I held anyone’s hand while walking. When we reached our destination I could hear that it was occupied. My Precious’ face lit up and she threw off the blanket and hurried into the shower area.

“XJ! Twinkle Toes!” came her happy cry of greeting.

“Kitten?” a breathless voice answered. I had heard my Precious be called that by one of the amethysts. I smiled to myself as I put the bundle of clothes down on a bench next to a stack of clean, quartz-sized towels. “What are you do-oing here?”

“Cutie-pie?” another voice, hoarse with effort.

“Here with Madam...” my Precious said. I took that as my cue to enter, my uniform disappearing with a shimmer. Two amethysts were standing against a wall, a pink one behind a purple one, the pink one’s large penis pumping into the purple one’s anus. They froze when they saw me. My Precious was standing by them, smiling happily to see her friends.

“Oh fuck” the purple one said, straightening up quickly. “Uhh...”

“As you were...” I said, giving them a smile as I walked over to a free shower on the other side of the long, narrow room. “Precious...? Let them finish... And let’s get you clean...” my Precious came over and I turned on the water, noticing that the pressure could use some adjusting. I took a bottle from a rack and poured some not very high quality shampoo into my hands. “Come here...” I began to wash my Precious’ hair and she giggled happily, looking up at me.

“So uh... want to continue?” came from behind me.

“Um...”

“Don’t mind me...” I said, rinsing my Precious’ hair so as not get any suds in her eyes. “I’d hate to be the reason for anyone’s pleasure being interrupted...”

“Well alright then” the second voice said, then a rhythmic slapping could be heard, as well as deep throated grunting and moaning. My Precious looked over at them and smiled, then hugged my waist and kissed my upper belly. After a while of standing in the water and letting the heat relax the both of us, I began to wash myself too. The noises of enthusiastic copulation behind me built to a crescendo and two slightly different sounding roars echoed around the chamber. My Precious smiled delightedly up at me.

“XJ and Twinkle Toes... are having a good time...” she said warmly.

“Phwoar...” puffed one of the quartzes. “That was some load, Twinkle Toes. Pent up much?”

“No, no, had a proper draining last night with Shorty but - I do so love your tight little behind” there was a little smack, a gasp, then a burst of laughter. My Precious giggled too.

“My huge, _powerful_ ass, you mean”

“Yeah, that” more sniggering followed. “Pass the soap”

After a while my Precious and I left to get dressed. The two quartzes joined us in the steamy dressing area and began to towel themselves dry. I had never seen the guards naked apart from their standard examination every hundred years or so. They were certainly built, the both of them. Very nice amethyst specimens.

My Precious hugged and kissed them both in greeting and they looked a little sheepishly at me.

"When you are dressed... could one of you fetch some food for my Precious...?”

“Sure - I mean, uh, yes, Madam” the purple gem snapped to attention while the other was still hugging my Precious and ruffling her hair affectionately. That made me very happy to see.

“Thank you...” I gave her a little smile - this made her blush a tad. “Precious... let’s get you dressed...” she gave the pink gem a last kiss and came over, picking up her clean shirt.

Once we were back in her room we settled in her bed. She was just telling me about something funny one of the jaspers had said when the purple gem appeared behind the force field.

“A bowl of cubes for Kitten - uh - your precious” she said a little nervously.

“XJ!” my Precious hopped off the bed and went to greet her.

“Hey Kitten...” XJ said softly. “Here’s some food for you. Eat up, OK? Just call if you want some more” she bent down to kiss my Precious on the forehead and handed her the bowl. “I’ve got to go on shift, but I’ll see you tomorrow” she looked up at me. “Have a pleasant evening, Madam”

“And to you...” I nodded at her politely. She left and my Precious came back to bed and lay down on her tummy, then began to eat one handed. I stroked her back and looked at her munching contentedly. It was so nice to be able to do this... just focus on the two of us, right here and right now, I thought to myself. When she had emptied the bowl she burped, then giggled and then stretched out luxuriously, rolling onto her side to face me. She let out a long contented sigh and looked at me with her big, beautiful eyes.

“Madam...” she said softly.

“Yes, Precious...?”

“Please come... visit more... All the time...”

“I will, Precious... you have my word...” I kissed her forehead and felt her sigh against my chest. She cuddled up to me and I embraced her gently, stroking her back again and breathing in the smell of her still damp hair. I decided I’d procure her some finer shampoos and soaps - and to talk to 9XG about adjusting the water pressure.

My Precious fell asleep with her dark pink nose pressed against my collar bone and I found myself quite unable to move. But I didn’t mind... I didn’t mind _**at** all_...

* * *

 

Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please do consider buying me a coffee :)  
> http://ko-fi.com/evilsnotbag


End file.
